


Crush With A Hunch | Moxiety

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Non-Binary Patton, One Shot, Other, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Virgil has a crush on his roommate and he wonders if he has any idea.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 24





	Crush With A Hunch | Moxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr ( https://stuckwithasnakeboy.tumblr.com/ ) feel free to send in more prompts ( https://stuckwithasnakeboy.tumblr.com/post/638859365835849728/prompt-list ) no matter the time but you might want to add what the prompt is instead of just giving me the number.

To say that Virgil had ever expected things to happen like this would be a lie, a statement of deceit, a falsehood if you will. He had known Patton for several years now, they had been his best friend so when they where sitting in the windowsill one night, a cup of tea in their hands as they looked up at the stars with the soft orange-yellow glow of a lamp nearby illuminating the room it was no surprise that they looked over and smiled when Virgil came home.

The benefit of being friends with someone for so long is that living with them was something not questioned. No one suspected that Virgil had feelings for them that he pushed to the side, too scared of them running away. Loosing a living place would be nothing of too much concern for Virgil, he had a brother he could room with but loosing Patton? That was something he dared not take a chance with.

He smiled back at them as he shrugged off the raincoat he wore and replaced it with a hoodie. After letting his hair down he shook the water out causing Patton to laugh from the other side of the room. Virgil simply rolled his eyes before he walked into his bedroom. He grabbed the last towel he used and dried his hair to the best of his abilities. He then changed into a dry pair of pants and brushed through his hair, wincing when it got caught in small knots and tangles.

Coffee was next on his list of things to complete so he made his way into the kitchen. He bit back a smile when he saw Patton already by the coffee machine, the light on as they hummed and grabbed the kettle they owned. The kettle, small as it may be, made enough tea for two cups and it made him wonder how many cups Patton had had. They could accuse him for being of coffee addict all they wished but he found himself wondering often just how much they relied on tea to calm theirself.

He sat on the counter and the two started their conversations about the day as they waited for their respected drinks to be done. It was so normal until Patton let out a breath that wasn't exactly a sigh but close enough that Virgil couldn't help but ask them if something was wrong.

They looked down at the bracelet that was on their wrist, playing with the beads as they spoke, "I've had this crush on someone for a while and I don't know what to do about it. We're such great friends and I don't want to ruin it. He tends to get a little bit anxious and I'm afraid that if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, he might not know how to act around me and wouldn't be friends anymore"

They pushed their glasses up their nose and Virgil wanted to pull them in his arms. Patton looked so small in the moment. He just wanted to protect them from this feeling that he knew so very well.

Something in him ached and cried out. Of course they wouldn't feel the same way, they were so amazing and funny and brilliant and he was just a mess.

He ran his hand through his hair before pulling his jacket closer to him. "I don't really have any answer for you, Pat. I can't really be a hypocrite. Any advice I'd give you is advice is advice I'd never be able to take."

They looked up at him with a smile. "It's okay," they said as their mental timer went off for their tea. They turned around, took the kettle off the eye of the stove and turned it off. "I just want say I'm sorry. I don't want to mess things up between us but I'm no good with words when it comes to my feelings so I don't really know what to say to express them. You know how I have a bad habit of bottling things up until there's a breaking point and I don't think I can bottle these feelings up because I know what will happen if I do. Things will get awkward and then we'll try and save what we have and we'll fail."

They turned around, their attention purely on the empty cup in their hands, "I don't wanna fail at keeping my relationship with you. I can't watch this fall apart slowly so Virgil, I'm really sorry if this makes it to where we can't be friends anymore." They walked over to him and placed their empty cup down beside him.

When Patton's eyes met Virgil's they smiled. It wasn't happy but nervous and filled with melancholy. "Is everything-"

He didn't get to finish his question because they had taken a shaky breath and pulled on his jacket, forcing him down to meet them as they stood on the tips of their toes. Their lips met his and for a moment Virgil stopped functioning. This was what he had wanted for so long and it was happening. What he had done to deserve it? He had no clue but it was happening.

They went to pull away and the kiss had barely lasted two seconds. "I'm sorry. I just- words are my thing when-"

This time they didn't get to finish their sentence because Virgil placed one hand on their elbow which rested on the counter and the other cupped their jaw as he pulled them back close.

Their lips were soft but slightly chapped, Virgil found out. It explained why there was a thin barrier of peach flavored chapstick between them.

Patton, though stiff at first, melted into the kiss. Their hand reached up to grab his where it rested on their jaw and their eyes closed as they leaned in closer. Neither wanted to part from the embrace but air was a demand of higher importance.

Patton's eyes remind closed and Virgil was able to take a moment to just allow himself to look at them in a romantic light. He only ever did so in his time alone, wondering how it would feel for them to hold him as his slept or vice versa. Now there was an opportunity to look at them while he thought over the possibilities.

He placed a kiss on Patton's nose causing a blush to spread over their face as they smiled. Their eyes opened and Virgil found himself staring into them. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Patton laughed and cupped his cheek, causing him to lean into it. "I think I have a hunch."


End file.
